


Smut plots I need to write eventually

by SameTaemin



Category: K-pop, SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameTaemin/pseuds/SameTaemin
Summary: My google docs are overwhelming me so I'm just putting my prompt/au's in one place so I don't have a doc with like... five words in it lmaoSome are more worked on than others.Also, the warnings are minor but they are there.Completed prompts: 1
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Jonghyun, Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key, Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew, Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Choi minho/jessi, Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin, Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin, lee Taemin/superm
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Smut plots I need to write eventually

**Author's Note:**

> *most if not all my prompts are original: I try to tag and leave links to everything I get inspiration from or use as a point of reference and give proper credit where it's due.
> 
> I 100% do not mind anyone taking the prompt itself or getting inspiration from them. I only ask you let me know you used it bc I would ALSO love to read what you wrote omfg it would be an honor to know someone liked my prompt enough to write it ♥‿♥

**Taemin/SuperM (A/B/O dynamic)**

When SHINee entered the military Taemin was left to figure out how he would take care of his heats while his Hyungs are unable to be there for him. The obvious answer being he take pills that would easy or stop the heat all together. He groaned at the thought of taking those pills. The last time he took heat suppressants was when he unexpectedly presented as an omega before debut. During that time he told himself that he didn't want to form a pack with the other members and he could take care of the heat himself. He asked to be put on pills but unfortunately, the pills and sent blockers made him feel sick, some times to the point it would be too much and he would be forced to just deal with his heat for a week until it was over. Eventually, as time passed Taemin had left that mindset of his members behind and as he grew closer to them he became dependent on the other members to help him through his heats as he had decided to stop taking suppressants when they formed their pack. Luckily he wasn’t the only one worried about it- before Onew departed he had pulled them into a serious talk about the situation and even though they all tried to come up with ideas things were just going to be too complicated for them to make sure they would be there for Taemin every month. 

Taemin eventually, reluctantly agreed to go back onto the heat suppressants even though the sickness felt worst than when he first began using them all those years ago.

However when he was told by SM that he is going to be debuting into their new boy group SuperM- He realized that being in this condition would only hold back the group again, just like it did when SHINee first debuted and Taemin was backstage throwing up before going out and performing on stage.

As soon as SM starts putting them to work on this debut Taemin made a call to the other members with shaky hands. When they are all able to call and ask what it was about Taemin shyly makes his request.

_"Let the SuperM members... Take care of my heats while I work with them..."_

\- After talking it out Onew and Minho agreed to the idea saying “if it would help Taemin it's okay”

\- Being outnumbered and knowing he would sound horrible for saying no, Kibum too agreed- on the condition that Taemin let them know how it went after every heat and that he had one rule

\- Taemin isn't allowed to kiss the others, Onew and Minho agree and Taemin whined about it for a bit (since it was his favorite thing to do during his heats) but he understood Kibum and agreed.

\- I want overprotective Kibum bc he RAISED Taemin

\- uh anyway Baekhyun and Lucas are alphas

\- Mark, Taeyong, and Kai are Betas

\- Ten and Taemin are omegas

-Onew, Minho and Kibum are alphas

* * *

**Onew/Jonghyun**

Jonghyun can't sleep so Jinki fucks him until he passes out.

**Onew/Minho (Hybrid)**

So the basic plot of this is like, Onew is a cow hybrid and Minho is his owner. So Minho is worried about Onew’s first heat and is looking for a bull but can’t find the “one” and while that is happening Onew is thinking that Minho is going to be his mate and so when he finds out Minho is looking for a bull he gets upset and ignores Minho. Minho notices but decides to address it later but while he's gone Onew finally hits his heat. Then the only solution is that they have to fuck and have a pre-sex confession- and that's on period.

**Onew/Taemin**

Young lord Jinki has a small group come over to his mansion for a business meeting and new Maid Taemin is nervous and fucks up the service so Jinki decides to punish him by having Taemin cockwarm him under the table.

**Onew/Taemin**

Thinking about brat Taemin, mhhhh and Onew letting him think he’s getting away with it,,,,,, but he’s NOT

\- You know how Taemin gets so touched up on and complemented during variety shows?

\- imagine Taemin kinda encouraging it and doing things to make it happen more

\- as he talks about how he’s working out, trying to bring up his abs, lips, and collarbones during every question

\- Maybe the host gets bold and touches Taemin and Taemin lets him - all while looking over at Onew to see his reaction

\- U know Onew is sitting there like and Taemin is getting bolder because he thinks he’s not making Onew jealous

\- it’s not until after he pulls down his collar to show the host his neck that he feels a hand grab his thigh

\- Taemin is in his own world now that he just pushes the hand off him and continues to flirt with the host

\- at this point, Taemin isn’t even paying attention to Onew

**Onew/Taemin**

Onew goes to an all-boys school and Taemin in the smart, rich, and innocent transfer that he wants to claim before any of the other horny boys get to him.

The two ways I was thinking of writing this:

Originally Taemin was going to be kind of a slut on the lowkey while Jinki was going to be the classmate that was into him but didn't want his heartbroken so he never made a move. The idea then grew into Taemin teasing Jinki about his attraction to him and after getting no response he somehow sets things up for Jinki to walk in on him having sex at school... Buttttt, I'm weak for innocent Taemin so when I started writing I realized technically, Jinki and Taemin would be indifferent grades so I used that as my excuse to make Taemin inexperienced. I actually don't really know how Korean HS work so in the story it's a strange mix of American, Korean, and Japanese education lmao I hope it won't be too bothersome, I had to change somethings in order for them to be in the same class.

**Onew/Taemin**

Taemin talks big about wanting Jinki to be his first and is upset that every time he starts it Jinki pushes him away- Basically Onew has a big ass dick and Taemin WILL take it no matter what. He cums on the first thrust. Just Taemin's adventures in trying to take Onew's dick.

**Onew/Taemin**

From my Kinktober- Chapter 13, "Yes sir," pt two!!! Jinki makes good on the promise he made Taemin the night before.

**Onew/Taemin (Underage)**

Onew is a holy man- a pastor that preaches at the same church a young Taemin attends mass at. 

-Age gap Ontae (6v6 about 16 yo and ^▽^ around ~25/26)

\- Stan church boy Taemin & Father Lee

\- Taemin has had the hots for Onew for a while now

\- During church service Taemin always gets horny when Onew recites scriptures

\- Maybe after a rather long service Taemin stays back to help clean up with Onew

\- After having a mental pep talk to himself Taemin asks if he can repent about something

\- Onew is a good pastor and of course; sits down to help guide Taemin about his troubles

This is actually the only dialogue I have written in my notes about this AU

T: I have sinful thoughts father, they bother me...

O: You are still a teenager Taemin-

T: No- Father Lee, they are all about you. I want you to take my innocence from me, please. I want you to choke me on your cock Father please- right here where you recite scriptures. Right where I come to worship every week.

**Onew/Taemin**

This [video](https://www.instagram.com/p/CGt_KHIj-ve/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) takes up 99% of my brain ever since I saw it and so I want to write Onew finger banging Taemin for like... hours or smth.

**Onew/Taemin**

So [this photo](https://www.instagram.com/p/CHb7zWQjrvU/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) has me feeling a certain type of way and since Jinki was Taemin's manager for the day it reminded me of a hentai I read called ["Love Is A Battlefield"](http://www.hmangasearcher.com/c/Love%20Me%20Tender%20\(fujimaru\)/1/15) (I was able to find it online but I bought it and if you can I hope you can support the [artist and buy it too!](https://www.fakku.net/hentai/love-me-tender-english)) but basically that plot but with Onew and Taemin.

\- Onew is the manager to rising star Taemin

-idk yet if I want to have Onew be switched to someone else like in the hentai but I'm open to it

\- They are grossly in love

**Onew/Taemin/anyone**

I just wanna write Onew getting his ass ate by Taemin while someone watches.

**Onew/SHINee**

U know those hentai’s were a guy would really be into some fictional girl and one day she just appears in their room? That but it’s Onew and he’s really into playing an otome game with the other members as date-able characters and they appear in his room one day. 

Minho is definitely a Deredere

Jonghyun is a Undere

Key could be a Tsundere (lmao kinda ironic bc Taemin actually played one In that SNL skit)

And Taemin is a Kuudere or a dojikko

* * *

**Jonghyun/Onew**

...Gay cowboys

\- Was talking about this to my sister and she suggested that I pull a Dr. Phil and send Jonghyun to the ranch lmaoo

\- And I'm down, I mean... a bratty delinquent Jonghyun that gets put in his place by a v buff sweaty cowboy... that's so fucking hot

\- Another option that was much softer was kind of a startdew valley au, where Jonghyun moves into a farm and gets help from the hot farm guy next door to him.

**Jonghun/Onew**

SHINee road trip AU where the van runs out of gas and while Minho, Key, and Taemin walk to the nearest gas station to get gas, Jongyu fuck in the van.

**Jonghyun/Onew/Minho**

Jonghyun watches his two subs fuck.

**Jonghyun/Minho**

Jonghyun loved Minho's pecks and so he likes to play with them during sex. Eventually, Minho lets him fuck his "tits" and gets a nipple orgasm during it.

**Jonghyun/Minho**

Okay so tl is talking about Rock Jonghyun so think of those shitty teen romance plots and give Rock Jonghyun taking Minho backstage a chance. please hear me out-

**Joonghyun/SHINee**

No one in this world can convince me Jonghyun does not love that soft morning sex.

* * *

**Kibum/Onew/Taemin**

[You know what Onew was discharged and Kibum posted that he cooked for Onew and Taemin?](https://twitter.com/maira100491/status/1291013889702932481?s=20) Yeah, he made that in just an apron and nothing else in my mind and then they fucked.

**Kibum/Jonghyun**

Look [Hentai meme pages](https://www.instagram.com/hentai_memes/) have made me like foot job unironically now so dom kibum completely ruining Jonghyun with a foot job is all I want.

**Kibum/Minho**

[Just this tweet.](https://twitter.com/sametaemin/status/1367031434888773632?s=20)

**Kibum/Minho**

I was listening to Trixie Mattel's "Barbara" (as EVERYONE should... stream it girlies.) and THAT IS MINKEY'S SONGGGGGGGG...

in the words of Taemin- "they can't stand each other but are always with each other."

idk what I would so but I did want to write something about their early days where they didn't like each other that much bc I was talking to a friend and I btough up that there angry sex was probably really hot.

or this is Minkey are just fuck buddies and while Minho is an asshole Kibum loves him sm 🥲

**Kibum/Minho**

Before I put this one down just know I understand that Kibum and Minho have a very unique dynamic and that obviously they know how much they can joke around with each other without crossing any boundary lines so I am **not** implying anything :)

So if you watch the [Knowing brothers episode](https://www.instagram.com/p/CLok7zgHw6W/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) with SHINee you saw the part where Minho was talking about how he wanted to hang out with Key but they couldn't so while Minho was trying to figure it out Key was ignoring him and how he was going OFF about it. I want to write that because I want to make it about Key realizing that he's been kinda treating Minho mean. (They are already boyfriends) and realizes Minho actually is taking his jokes to heart, so he has to step up and admit what he did, then when he talks to Minho about it he finds out it hurt Minho a lot more than he thought so Key then spends the next two hours body worshiping Minho.

**Kibum/Taemin (A/B/O)**

Taemin is the little brother of Kibum's best friend Jonghyun. Kibum _knows_ he should be completely off-limits. 

**Kibum/Taemin (TW: bulimia mentioned but it doesn't actually happen or is mentioned too much)**

Kibum has a food kink.

\- Been reading more One Piece fanfics and first of all... the absolute lack of Sanji fics with him having a food kink is INSANE to me but that's none of my business.

-Anyway [this Sanji/Zolo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434809/chapters/51074380) is sooooooo good and I want to do smth like this!

\- Not the exact same obviously (even though Taemin and zolo in the fic could both jump to the same conclusions and way of acting lol)

-I like the idea of having Kibum react the same way when watching someone eat.

-Taemin one day tries to get Kibum to go eat with him the next day and Kibum refuses.

-That night Kibum makes them dinner and when Kibum goes to the kitchen to clean up somethings making some excuse that he already ate his plate before calling them in Taemin realizes that the other does that a lot.

\- He then realizes that he has never actually _seen_ Kibum eat a whole meal with them, even though he makes the majority of them. 

\- he always makes an excuse to leave or stay home and not go out to eat with them.

-Taemin then decides to just keep an eye on the other, worried more than anything about what Kibum was doing. 

\- He watches, as Kibum eats yogurt for breakfast while the rest of them eat eggs, rice, and soup Kibum made.

\- When he asked if he's going to eat Kibum brushes him off by saying he felt off and didn't want to upset his stomach.

\- Later when they are at a photoshoot and are about to go on a lunch break Taemin tells the manager he wants something filling to eat and begs for bbq from a restaurant Kibum likes.

\- Onew even joins in and when the oldest gives the manager his card to pay Taemin prepares to watch Kibum carefully.

\- They go on break and Kibum is sitting wide-eyed at the plates of food in front of him.

T: It looks good right Hyung? Jinki bought it for us!

K: that idiot why is he spending so much when it's just the four of us...

\- Kibum then retreats to the corner of the room and plays on his phone.

\- with it being so busy Taemin can now see why this... game Kibum has been playing has gone on for so long

\- If Taemin wasn't watching him almost could have just sat through their break without eating anything... almost

T: Hyung! I made you a plate! look at how I prepared it! I wrote even your name on the rice!

\- He can see Kibum tense up when he moves over to Kibum, dragging a chair behind him so he can sit in the corner with the other to watch, or rather force the other to eat.

I like the idea of Kibum forcing himself to eat and Taemin also feeding him when he slows down. And sometimes Taemin will catch out of the corner of his eye Kibum starting at him while eating. When they are done eating Kibum tells the others he's going to go to the bathroom and Taemin is kinda worried about Kibum. He thinks the other might be hiding somethings so he follows behind after he leaves. When he's outside the bathroom he can hear heavy breaths and what sound like moans of pain and Taemin gets worried that Kibum is throwing up his food or something so he rushes in and instead finds Kibum fuckin RUBBING one out in the stall. And then when Kibum comes out after its awkward because he has to help Taemin connect the dots bc he knows nothing good would come just leaving the other to figure it out himself.

**Kibum/SHINee**

The members find it so hot when Kibum curses in English.

-Either they make a bet to see who can get him to slip up in English while fucking first.

-or, it's one of those, "Four times Key cursed and left the members horny and the fifth time they do something about it.

**Kibum/anyone**

Kibum is a clean freak until he gets his dick, then he's as messy he can be.

**Kibum/anyone**

Kibum getting the dicking of his life while WAP plays bc I know he got the wettest pussy in SHINee.

* * *

**Minho/Kibum**

I know,,, the jock Minho thing is,,, overused,,, and Minho is an actual softie,,, but y’all,,, football star Minho and his hot cheerleader bf Key?

\- Minho wins a game and runs up to Key after and gives him a kiss on the field

\- I don’t have any clue how football works lmao

**Minho/Onew/Taemin**

I'm not sure where this idea came from but Onew has been mentioning Taemin on his Vlives a lot and during the season's greetings thing they were paired together.

but we all know Minho is basically in love with Onew and I wanted to be mean to Minho so-

Basically, Minho really likes Onew but Onew is already dating Taemin. Taemin somehow realizes how jealous Minho is and invites Minho to watch him fuck Onew. Basically cuckholding tbh

**Minho/Kibum/Taemin**

Just Taekey sucking off Minho together

**Minho/Kibum/Taemin**

Again this prompt is taken from this hentai- "[Love Me Tender"](https://www.fakku.net/hentai/love-me-tender-english) (please consider buying it to support the artist! Trust me it's worth the money and I honestly reread it all the time) and it's from the story "[Romantic Dusk Shooters](http://www.hmangasearcher.com/c/Love%20Me%20Tender%20\(fujimaru\)/1/79)"

Basically, Minho is best friends with the top by crush in school Jonghyun and Taemin and Key try to get to Jonghyun though Minho so Minho tells them that Jonghyun would only want someone that ISN'T a virgin so he convinces Taemin to have sex with him while Key watches and then eventually Key gets turned on and reluctantly agrees so now it's his turn and he's v shy and awkward about it.

Agin like in the Hentai Minho agrees not to kiss him but boom, it comes out that Minho has had a crush on Key THE WHOLE TIME AND THEN THEY CONTINUE TO HAVE HOT SEX AND KIBUM IS LIKE "OH SHIT THIS GUY IS SO HOT AND HES SO GOOD AT FUCKING" AND THEN TAEMIN JOINS IN AGAIN AND THAT'S ALL I HAVE ASDFGHJKL

**Minho/Taemin, Finished!["An Otaku's First Summoning"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652042)**

Incubus Taemin with Virgin Minho.

\- Minho is a big awkward nerd

\- His best friend is Onew

\- One day when he and Onew have one of their weekly hangouts Onew tells Minho he has been seeing ‘someone’

\- Minho is lowkey hurt bc they DID promise to be single losers together

\- After a moment Onew tells Minho how he found a Hentai manga about an incubus that teaches you how to summon one

\- Minho thinks it a load of bullshit lol

-Either way, Onew leaves the manga with him so he can get his dick wet

\- Maybe that night or a few days later Minho finally decided to read it and tries it out - Later when he’s holding salt and has a candle on the ground with no sexy sex demon in front of him does he decide to call it a night

\- but before he can clean up he hears a noise from his living room followed by a groin of pain

\- as he walks out of his room he is expecting to find a robber in his house but instead finds a guy on the floor who has apparently stumbled over his dining room chair

\- As Minho goes closer to see if they are okay the guy pops his head up smiling

\- The guy's eyes are mostly black and now Minho knows he’s into some deep shit

M: holy shit what are you doing here?

T: You literally summoned me, dude

\- Now Minho is stuck with a cute ass demon sitting on his bed and he has no idea what to do

\- He's busy with his thoughts until Taemin sits in his lap facing him

T: For someone who went through all the trouble of summoning me you don’t look too eager to start, should I change form? 

\- Minho is a nervous mess, he has never even held hands with someone this hot his mind is shorting out

\- Taemin is annoyed and has been starving since he was summoned so he takes matter into his own hands and just starts making out with the other lol

\- it’s so fucking messy like Taemin is just licking, sucking, and pulling on Minho’s lips while Minho is trying to follow along while deciding where to put his hands

\- When Taemin starts grinding on him

\- Minho realizes this might be his only chance to lose his virginity

\- Did I mention Minho has a big dick? Bc Minho has a big dick

\- Taemin can feel it through his sweatpants and it makes him more excited

T: If the people around you knew how big you really were I’m sure you would have someone sitting on it daily

\- Minho is bright red at the comment but now that the demon isn't sticking his tongue down his throat he takes a moment to look at him

**Minho/Anyone**

One thing I love to think about is how insecure Minho would be while being a sub. Like he’s so big and tall- he gets self-conscious because he isn’t cute and small like he thinks he should be BUT HES WRONG AND THE OTHER MEMBERS ALWAYS REMIND HIM HES BABY

* * *

**Taemin/Jonghyun/Anyone (Non-con/Dub-con)**

So I have two different plots for this. Here is the original:

So Taemin finds out he into being molested. He watched a few too many hentai's of girls being fuck on a train and finds out he wants to be like the anime girls cumming behind everyone's back in secret.

He likes the idea of men touching and groping him on his train rides home from school. So one day he's watching videos of that online and finds a whole community of men that do that to people that want that whole fantasy. After some thought and planning, he decides to go for it and contact the people. So the day comes and When he's going to take the train they told him to board Jonghyun (He's a classmate that has a huge crush on Taemin) offers to go with him so Taemin is now stuck on a train pressed up to this guy that's finger blasting his ass as Jonghyun is pressed against him talking to Taemin oblivious to what is going on.

OR

This is basically the same idea but slightly different bc I saw this one drawing and it's basically a little comic that goes like this-

So the guy decides to "prank" guys by dressing up as a girl so that when men try to molest him and touch his dick they stop bc they realize he's a boy but instead of that they just continue to touch him and he gets off to it. Idk where the comic went but if anyone finds it let me know. But yeah it's that plot but Taemin dresses up as a girl KNOWING it will get him harassed and he likes that. But before he can board the train Jonghyun come up with his friends (Minho, Kibum, and Onew maybe?) to hit on him bc "you look like the girl version of this guy I like" and then basically while Taemin is getting harassed on the train Jonghyun and his group of friends are near watching him.

I say maybe Onew bc I thought of him being the one molesting Taemin but Idk I might just make it a faceless guy so anyone could imagine whoever they want.

**Taemin/Key**

Taemin catches Key jacking off and decides to ride him. That's it.

**Taemin/Taemin or Taemin/Taemin/anyone (Mentions and implied reference to incest/selfcest and cheating, dub/noncon)**

**FIRST BEFORE I GET INTO THIS IDEA- THIS IS 100% INSPIRED FROM THE V TALENTED ARTIST @[TAEDELIGHT](https://www.instagram.com/Taedelight/) ON IG!!!**

Her work is so beautiful so please follow her!!! This is actually her other account that inspired me but I figured her main is what I should link first so go look at her spicy stuff now! [@Melancholylatte](https://www.instagram.com/melancholylatte/)

\- ANYWAY she does a lot of 2tae things so I wanted to write either Taemin having a twin or Taemin had like... a different evil version of himself? Like how EXO has X-EXO and its their evil selfs. 

\- I also thought that if I went the "Taemin has a twin" It would be like one Taemin is dating another member and that sometimes the twins switch so that whoever is their boyfrind is fuckiing BOTH of them but they never know.

\- Or, if any of yall watch anime, there is this one called Durarara!!! and two of the characters are twins so what they do to be different from each other is they split personality traits. So one is happy and bubbly while the other is stonic and nonemotinal even though they just assigned those rates to one another. but anyway if you watched or read the manga you know they sometimes... get to comfortable with each other lol so I kinda wanna base it like that.

-Maybe the time comes where one of the Taemin's finds porn and decides that the two need to split traits like that too. So they experiment with each other to figure our who gets what.

**Taemin/Everyone**

NOW THAT SHINEE IS BACK OMG- Imagine Taemin v much enjoying how the other members have filled out during their service. Ik yall seen how BUFF Onew and Minho looked in their return photos. And Key is built different too, [he even carried Taemin in that clip on amazing Saturday](https://www.instagram.com/p/CH3Vg78Lh8b/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) and I just want him to like that they can all toss him around.

**Taemin/Anyone**

[Taemin is a two-timing whore](https://www.instagram.com/p/CDatpF7AZza/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) and his two boyfriends find out and dp him.

**Taemin/Anyone**

So... [Taemin saying this on Ravi's podcast.](https://twitter.com/sametaemin/status/1306693483202187265?s=20).. has been embedded in my mind so I want vampire!Taemin with someone.

-I'm not sure who I saw this headcanon from originally but digging through [Twitter this is the only person I could find](https://twitter.com/GL0SSYMARK/status/1297907508430934016?s=20) (?) so I will just give them the credit!

\- Taemin has v sensitive teeth and so the other likes to make out with him and lick all over his teeth to get Taemin riled up.

* * *

**Minho/Jessi**

okay wait- hear me out guys, look I get it, men and women can hang out and not need it be a romance/sexual thing... but please I love Jessi so much and if anyone was to corrupt Minho I want it to be her. 

Obviously when he went on her show and he had to do the sexy pose thing he had a culture shock with her and I love the idea of her just fucking his shit up fam, like bruh no other girl has been as bold to him as her (and on the lowkey the teasing reminded me of Key and Minho so.....)

plus when they went on [SNL ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYapt68czVQ)Minho said how his ideal girl is pure and innocent (as a Minho bias this RUINS me... 😔 sorry Minho I wanna suck ur dick) so I want him to fall for her and be v nervous and cute, idk like worries he's not right for Jessi and her life so he tries really hard to be a good boy yo her and she just likes to tease him bc he's cute when he's flustered.

my only problem is I feel like I wouldn't write her as well as I want to so I'm unsure if this would work, I also don't know how I would get them together.

**SHINee/SHINee**

I want to write anyone in Shinee fucking when they got high but from this [tweet](https://twitter.com/sametaemin/status/1323791505245417472?s=20)... u can probably see I have no clue how to.

**SHINee/SHINee**

So everyone is aware of [this clip](https://youtu.be/uzY7esxYRSM?t=1182) and thanks to a friend I was talking to them about how hot SHINee would be when they are jealous and... that part popped into my head...

So the obvious thing is to fuck Taemin until he can't remember superm... which isn't as hard to do.

**SHINee/SHINee**

So this [live](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKGh1deAJdC/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) was something else... but yes imagine if instead of a live they were actually on facetime with key and Taemin is teasing Key about not being here.

so then Key gets to watch Onew and Minho fuck Taemin.

**SHINee/SHINee**

I feel like if you have gotten really into Korean gay porn you know this guy called seegasm. If not he’s just a well known gay guy that does sessions with guys and sells the videos but anyway he usually gets subs and then if they are down for a threesome they all get together but anyways I WANT THAT BUT SHINEE PLEASE.

Like Taemin really likes the guys porn and he gets to do a session with him and as they continue on Taemin starts to REALLY like the guy and then what if one day he’s like “are you down for a 5some?” And Taemin has been watching the other videos and he wants to either prove to him that he should ONLY keep him around or he like really likes the other guys too so they all get together and film or smth???   
  


this basically came from this [video](https://twitter.com/seegasmworlds/status/1316594203493724160?s=21) I found bc the bottom saying hyung is a FAT kink and him saying “I really like you hyung” has done things to me 😔

**SHINee/Anyone**

Taemin and key working at femboy hooters and onjongho showing up weekly to see them. What if one day Jonghyun tells Onew and Minho he can’t show up to their usual weekly hangouts there and when Onho show up and are about to order Jonghyun walks up bc he got a job there to work with Taekey, Or because I’m nasty, a fic where SHINee all work at Femboy hooters and each chapter is one of them getting touched up on by some older guy they are being waiters for and they kinda like it.

**Author's Note:**

> These are all my accounts if you want to follow me there or message/request anything :))))  
> Twitter: @sametaemin  
> Instagram: @samettaemin  
> Tumblr: @sametaemin  
> Wattpad:@sametaemin  
> Asianfanfics: @sametao (don't ask... I don't have enough points to change it yet lmao)


End file.
